Silver Blade I: Three Lives Connect
by Emerald Tiara
Summary: What if Padme had three children instead of just Luke and Leia? This is the story of Lila, the third child.
1. Lila

**Here goes: the first installment inthe Silver Blade Trilogy. It's also my first Star Wars fic, so bear with me here.**

**Silver Blade I: Three Lives Connect**

**What if Padme had triplets instead of just Luke and Leia? This is the story of the third child, Luke's other sister.**

_Chapter 1: A Terrible Truth_

Obi-Wan looked down at the young woman who was so clearly in pain. "It's a boy . . ."

"Luke . . ." she managed to choke out. Then another child entered the world.

"It's a girl."

"Leia!" gasped Padmè. She breathed heavily, not ready for the pain of labor. Her breath slowed as Obi-Wan lifted her second daughter in front of her.

"It's a girl."

"Lunalila . . ." she whispered as her eyes glazed over. "Obi-Wan . . . I know there's still good in him . . ." then her body stilled as she cased to exist.

Padmè Naberrie Amidala Skywalker, Senator of the Republic and former Queen of Naboo, was dead.

Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Bail Organa met together. "Hidden, safe, the children must be kept," stated Yoda. "Separated, they should be."

Bail spoke up. "My wife and I will take the girl, Leia. We've always talked of adopting a baby girl. She will be loved with us."

"What of the boy?" asked Obi-Wan.

"To Tatooine. To his family, send him. Watch over him there. Also, over the girl Lunalila, you should watch. In the ways of the Force, train her."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

18-year-old Lunalila Skywalker (Lila to anyone who didn't want their arm removed) sat meditating outside Obi-Wan's hut on Tatooine. Reaching out with the Force, she felt her master sneaking up on her with his lightsaber drawn. Having become used to this, she waited until he was right behind her, then sprang into action.

Drawing her silver lightsaber and somersaulting over Obi-Wan's head in one fluid motion, she ignited the deadly blade and saluted.

"Your reactions have improved, Padawan," he said with approval. "But now we shall see if you can best me in combat." Igniting his own blue lightsaber, he returned the salute, and attacked without warning.

Quickly blocking his blade, Lila darted her lightsaber around his defenses. Forgetting to guard her left side, she was quickly brought back to reality as Obi-Wan's lightsaber missed her hip by a hairsbreadth. Even in his old age, Obi-Wan Kenobi was still a formidable fighter. In desperation, Lila saw a small rock and used a slight nudge of the Force to maneuver it.

Brandishing her weapon in her master's face, she caused Obi-Wan to stumble backwards and trip over the stone. Lightsaber flying from his hand, the Jedi Master found himself weaponless on the ground with his smug Padawan's lightsaber at his throat.

"Well done, Lila, well done. I presume you used the Force to make me trip over the rock?"

"No, actually, Master. I used the Force to move the rock and you tripped on it yourself."

"Ah. Well, come inside, there's something I think you should know."

They walked inside and seated themselves at the small table inside. Playing with her dark brown Padawan braid, Lila awaited what her master had to say.

"Its time," he began, "for a history lesson. No, this one is interesting," he laughed, seeing his Padawan's face fall. "This is about the blockade on Naboo, the Clone Wars, and the fall of the Republic. Hold your questions until the end."

Lila gave a noncommittal shake of her head.

"Well. Many years ago, the Trade Federation formed a blockade around Naboo. The Senate sent two Jedi ambassadors to negotiate with the Federation, myself and my Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. As we waited, an assassination attempt was made on our lives, but it failed. At the same time, the Federation began an invasion of Naboo. We boarded an invasion ship and landed on Naboo, where we met a rather . . . idiotic . . . Gungan, Jar Jar Binks.

"We came across Queen Amidala as the Federation was capturing her. Destroying the droids and fighting our way to the hangar, we took off in a Naboo cruiser and set off for Coruscant. However, the Federation's ships managed to impair the hyperdrive, forcing us to land here on Tatooine. Qui-Gon, Jar Jar, a droid named R2-D2, and a handmaiden named Padmè set off for the nearest settlement.

"Trapped by a sandstorm, they were forced to stay with a nine-year-old slave boy, Anakin Skywalker, and his mother, Shmi. Having no money to pay for a new hyperdrive, they made a bet with Watto, Anakin's master. Anakin would be entered in an approaching pod race. If he won, we would get the parts we needed. If he lost, Watto would keep our ship. And Qui-Gon told me Anakin had never won a race before.

"Extremely surprisingly, Anakin won the race and also his freedom. I was confused as to why we were bringing a nine-year-old kid with us. Upon returning to the ship, Qui-Gon was attacked by what we assumed was a Sith, who had been extinct for a millennium. An interesting riddle, wouldn't you say?" Lila nodded. "Upon reaching Coruscant, Queen Amidala pleaded her case before the Senate. When only confusion followed and Supreme Chancellor Velorum could do nothing, she called for the election of a new Chancellor.

"Meanwhile, we brought Anakin up before the Council. He had the highest midi-chlorian count we'd ever seen, so high that at first I thought the sensors were broken. The Council, sensing much fear in him, refused to train Anakin.

"In a fit of desperation, the Queen decided to go back to Naboo and force the Trade Federation off her planet. Trying to recruit the Gungans, the handmaiden Padmè stepped forward, declaring that she was Queen Amidala; the false queen was her decoy. She had hidden her identity well. Even Qui-Gon, who was almost never startled, was surprised, although he told me afterward that he had had his suspicions. I didn't believe him.

"The Gungan army drew the droid army out towards the grasslands as a distraction while the rest of us struggled to regain control of Theed, capital of Naboo. There, we again met the Sith." Obi-Wan's voice broke. "In the following battle between Qui-Gon, the Sith, and myself, my master was killed.

"I destroyed the enemy. During this time, the Queen had gotten into the throne room, and by some unbelievable turn of events, Anakin ended up in a starfighter and, surprising me completely, destroyed the droid control ship. We won the battle. In the light of Qui-Gon's death, the Jedi Council agreed to let me take Anakin as my Padawan learner. Now. Questions? Or can I go on to the start of the Clone Wars?"

Lila's head was spinning, but she felt she was able to understand it. "No, Master."

"Okay then. Ten years later, an assassination attempt was made on Padmè Amidala, who was now the Senator for Naboo. The former Senator, Palpatine, was elected Supreme Chancellor. She had returned to Coruscant to speak on the issue of the Separatists. Instead of her dying, her handmaiden and decoy Corde was killed."

"She seems to be fond of using decoys," muttered Lila.

Obi-Wan laughed. "Yes, well. It wouldn't go down too well if the Senator from Naboo was killed. Too much confusion: politicians are all the same." He stared moodily at the table. "Anyway, Anakin and I were assigned to protect her. We met with her for the first time in years. I could tell Anakin was nervous.

"That night, a bounty hunter dropped two poisonous worms into Padmè's room. Anakin and I managed to trace the hunter to a club, where she was about to tell us who she was working for when a toxic dart was shot into her throat. The dart was in none of the records in the Jedi Archives. Through a friend of mine, I found out it was from a distant planet called Kamino. I immediately departed for the watery planet. At the same time, Anakin was assigned to escort Padmè to her home planet of Naboo.

"On Kamino, I found a huge cloning facility making an army of over two million clones. Apparently the Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas, who had been dead for about ten years, had ordered this army built for the republic. I met the man who had been cloned, a very shady bounty hunter named Jango Fett. After talking with him, I identified him as the man behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala. I was ordered to take him to Coruscant.

"He resisted and escaped, but not before I put a tracking device on his ship. I trailed him to Geonosis, until he discovered me in the asteroid field and opened fire, with the help of his son Boba. Evil boy. Actually, that reminded me why I hated flying. It's a sport for droids."

"You don't really mean that, Master," teased Lila.

"No, but it is definitely not on my list of things to do anytime in the near future. But that is not the issue at hand. On Geonosis, I discovered Count Dooku and Nute Gunray were behind the plots to kill her. Dooku was also in charge of the Separatists.

"As I returned to my ship to report to the Jedi Council, I found that my long-range transmitter had been conveniently knocked out. I decided to send it through Anakin. However, he was not on Naboo like he should have been. He was on Tatooine."

"What was he doing there?" blurted Lila.

"I later found out that he had been dreaming about his mother in pain and had decided to rescue her. He ended up killing a Tusken Raider camp. Anyway, as I was communicating with the Council, I was captured by Geonosians. Not pleasant. Count Dooku wanted me to join the Dark Side. I refused, naturally. So I was sentenced to be executed.

"To cut a long story short, so were Anakin and Padmè, who had decided to rescue me. To cut an even longer story short, we were about to die when Jedi Master Mace Windu showed up with about 200 reinforcements. But there were a lot more battle droids, and twenty survivors were about to be shot when Master Yoda brought the clone army. Anakin and I followed Dooku to a hangar, where I was injured and Anakin lost an arm. Master Yoda stopped us from being killed, but Dooku escaped. Thus the Clone wars began. Questions?"

"Are you telling me that the Sith had been recreated and you never knew this?"

"Yes. But now I should tell you about the fall of the Republic. Well, near the end of the Clone Wars, Chancellor Palpatine was kidnapped by the half-droid General Grievous. Anakin and I were sent to rescue him, which we did, and Anakin killed Dooku. He was an unarmed prisoner, and it went against the Jedi Code.

"I was sent to kill Grievous on the planet of Utapau. After I did, my clone troops turned on me and I was almost killed. The same thing happened to the Jedi all over the galaxy. Meeting with Yoda later, I learned a terrible truth: Anakin had turned to the Dark Side and become Darth Vader; Palpatine was a Sith Lord." Sorrow tinged his voice. "Yoda and I were the only Jedi who survived.

"Returning to the Jedi Temple, we found hundreds of slaughtered Jedi. But in the council room . . . there we found the younglings dead, killed with a lightsaber.

"I told Padmè of this and learned that she and Anakin were married . . . which kind of surprised me but not really . . . and she was pregnant, which really surprised me. I stowed away on her ship as she went to confront Anakin on the volcanic planet of Mustafar. She told him that he had gone down a path she could not follow. He used the Force to choke her. I faced Anakin and he attacked me. We fought, and he ended up on fire with three limbs missing."

"The hell?"

"I had the high ground, I told him not to try, he did anyway. I carried Padmè to the ship and met with Yoda, and Padmè went into labor. Just before she died, she gave birth to triplets: Luke, Leia, and Lunalila Skywalker."

Lila was horrified. "You mean..."

"Yes, Lila. Your father is Darth Vader."

**There should be a limit on how long first chapter should be. I mean, seriously: five pages? I'm sorry if it's too long; I really wanted to end it on that note and I felt Lila should know some background history (I'm not too good at paraphrasing).**

**And just as a heads up so you don't send me a virus when I get to one, I can't choreograph lightsaber battles for hell. I just put ideas into your head, didn't I? Yeah, I should shut up now.**


	2. Meeting Luke

**I think I forgot this in the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Star Wars I would be typing this on a shiny new fast laptop instead of this crappy 7-year-old Windows 98 desktop.**

**Silver Blade I: Three Lives Connect**

_Chapter 2: Meeting Luke_

Lila ran out the door to her favorite boulder, stubbing her toe on the doorstep. With muttered curses, she settled on the rock and stared off into the sky moodily.

It was just too much to bear. Her father was the Dark Lord of the Sith. Her father had betrayed the Jedi. Her father had killed younglings. Her father was not Obi-Wan Kenobi.

She was not Lila Kenobi.

But she was not alone. Somewhere in the galaxy existed her siblings, perhaps ignorant of their roots? She suspected that the 'Luke' Obi-Wan had mentioned was the boy who lived on the Lars moisture farm. They had seen each other a few times, but never spoken: just exchanged glances, or viewed each other from afar. With her master's extensive training, she had been able to feel his emotions over the distance.

They said: I wonder what its like, growing up with Ben Kenobi? Is she his daughter? But then who's his wife? Maybe the girl's crazy, just like him. If the old man is insane, maybe she inherited some of it. Or maybe they're not related? But then who is she? Why is she here?

Her brother was apparently very curious. As for 'Leia,' she might be Princess Leia Organa. Obi-Wan had mentioned various times that he had been friends with Bail Organa. The only things she knew about Leia were that she was a leader of the rebellion and Obi-Wan always said she looked a lot like her. Of course she would.

It was incomprehensible. Darth Vader, her father, was the reason she wasn't at the Jedi Temple now, learning from Yoda and Mace Windu.

Obi-Wan approached her gingerly. She turned on him angrily. "You lied to me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. For 18 years, you lied to me."

"I didn't think you were ready for the knowledge."

Hissing angrily, Lila advanced. "For 18 years I thought I was Lunalila Kenobi. Now, just after I finally get the thrill of winning a lightsaber battle, you absolutely had to squelch it by telling me that you are not, in fact, my father, and that I am Lunalila Skywalker. Not only that, you had to break it that my father happens to be one of the most powerful and evil beings in the galaxy!" Her voice had risen until she was yelling.

"Lila. Calm down. I thought it was best."

_You thought wrong_, thought Lila. _You thought wrong._ Now that the initial anger was passing, she felt confusion and sadness creeping in.

She looked at him, tears forming in her eyes. "Why? Why did he do it?" she whispered.

"Anakin had been having nightmares about Padmè's death. Palpatine told him that the dark side could stop death." He looked suddenly into the distance. "Come on," he said, "Tusken Raiders are giving someone a hard time."

As they hurried along the rocky ground, her master turned to Lila. "Listen closely. You are about to meet your brother. Do not tell him that you are his sister, or that Princess Leia is his sister, or who your father is. Nor should you call me Obi-Wan." Lila accepted this without question.

They approached a small stone-strewn valley where an R2-unit astrodroid was hiding, a protocol droid was lying dismembered on the ground, and a boy, Luke, was unconscious. The R2 unit beeped rapidly, something along the lines of "Is he alright? Is he hurt?"

"Don't worry, he'll be alright. Rest easy, son, you've had a busy day. You're lucky to be all in one piece."

Luke blinked and stared at Obi-Wan. "Ben? Ben Kenobi? Boy, am I glad to see you!" he looked at Lila. "Who are you?"

"Lila. Ben's apprentice. You've seen me before. Why are you here?"

"This little droid. He claims to be the property of an Obi-Wan Kenobi . . . is he a relative of yours? Do you know him?" Lila stuffed her fist in her mouth and tried to stop laughing. It didn't work, but fortunately Luke's back was to her.

Obi-Wan gazed into the distance. "Obi-Wan. Now that's a name I havent heard in a long time . . . a long time."

Lila thought about when two minutes ago she had called him Obi-Wan. She barely had any control over her instincts, but she managed to restrain herself. _In through the nose, out through the mouth. In, out. In, out, in, oh whatever this isn't working._

"My uncle said he was dead."

Breathing deeply and containing her mirth, Lila spoke up. "No, he's not dead. Yet." Her master looked at her with faint amusement. Luke was still confused.

"You know him?"

Obi-Wan laughed. "Well of course I know him. He's me!"

Lila took her fist out of her mouth and laughed out loud. "Um . . . sorry." Luke looked at her. Now that she could see his face clearly, there was some resemblance. They had the same nose.

" . . . Okay then. So this droid is yours!"

"No, I cant remember ever owning a droid."

"What's its number?" asked Lila

"R2-D2." A flash of recognition passed over Obi-Wan's face. He suddenly looked to the tops of the cliffs. "We'd better go. Sand people are easily startled, but they'll be back, in greater numbers."

Luke suddenly remembered something. "Threepio!"

They made their way across the ground, coming to a halt at the mangled protocol droid. Luke flipped a switch a couple of times, and the robot came to life.

C-3PO looked around and said, "Where am I? I must have taken a bad step."

"Can you walk?" asked Lila. She could tell this robot was going to annoy her already. "Sand people are coming. You either get a move on, or get deactivated permanently."

"I don't think I can make it. You go on, master Luke. I'm done for!" Her tolerance levels already at rock bottom, Lila was sorely tempted to sever the robot's head.

"No you're not, what kind of talk is that?" Luke's patience amazed Lila. With a small struggle they managed to get the robot on its feet. Obi-Wan, or Ben, as Lila started referring to him as, sniffed the air. Lila knew what this meant.

"Come on, kid," she said to Luke. "They're coming, and they are seriously annoyed."

Back home, they were all seated around the table as Luke tried to repair Threepio. He was busy arguing with Ben.

"My father didn't fight in the Clone Wars. He was a navigator on a spice freighter."

"That's what your uncle told you," replied the old man. "He didn't hold with your father's ideals. Thought he should have stayed here."

"You fought in the Clone Wars?"

"No, he helped start them," said Lila with a smirk. "This is why Jedi shouldn't get involved with politics. Politicians are _evil_."

"Thank you!" cried Ben. "I'm glad someone agrees with me." Luke stared at him. "Yes, I was once a Jedi Knight, the same as your father."

"I wish I'd known him."

"He was the best pilot in the galaxy, and a good friend. Which reminds me..." he looked around and finally came up with a lightsaber.

"Your father wanted you to have this when you were older, but your uncle wouldn't allow it. He though you would follow old Obi-Wan on some idiotic idealistic crusade," stated Obi-Wan. Lila snorted.

Threepio spoke up. "Sir, if I'm not needed, I'll close myself down."

"Please do." Lila subsided into dark mutterings.

"What is it?"

"A lightsaber, duh." As Luke turned it on and looked at the turquoise blade (a/n I think that's what color it is but I'm not sure), Lila ignited her own. She spun around and slammed the silver blade into the wall, leaving a large burnt hole. "Useful, arent they?" Luke gaped in shock.

Ben turned to Luke. "An elegant weapon, for a more civilized age. For thousands of years the Jedi were keepers of the peace in the Old Republic. Before the dark times, and the Empire. And Lila, please try not to burn my wall down."

"Sorry, Master."

"How did my father die?"

Lila stiffened. Ben looked at her concernedly, then returned his attention to Luke. "A young Jedi named Darth Vader helped the Empire track down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He betrayed and murdered your father, and joined the Dark Side of the Force. Now the Jedi are all but extinct."

"The Force?"

"The Force is what gives a Jedi his--"

"Or her," interrupted Lila.

"--Or her power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It binds the galaxy together. Watch." He gestured to Lila. She flew a spoon in circles around Luke's head. Then she made it go figure skating over the table. Artoo beeped.

"Now let's see if we can't figure out what you are, and where you come from."

"I saw part of a message . . ." said Luke. The image of Princess Leia Organa appeared on the table.

"I seem to have found it." The picture started speaking.

"General Kenobi. Years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope."

Lila raised an amused eyebrow. "She thought of that off the top of her head?"

**Okay, I officially suck at writing short chapters. . . . Is that a bad thing?**

**I'm glad _someone_ likes it, being my first Star Wars fic. Thanks for the moral support!**

**Cowgirl4Christ: yeah, its good that people could skip it. But don't you think it should have been shorter?**


	3. The Millennium Falcon

**Disclaimer: Don't sue me; I don't own any of this. But one of these days . . . **

_Chapter 3: The Millennium Falcon_

"I can't go to Alderaan! I have to get home. Its late, I'm in for it already."

Lila sighed. Luke and Ben were embroiled in an argument about going to Alderaan.

"I need your help, Luke. I'm getting too old for this sort of thing."

"What? And what am I, a womp rat?" asked Lila indignantly.

"No, but you both are going to have to help me, and Luke still needs to know the Force."

"Fine, _be_ that way," said Lila grumpily. She turned to Luke. "You have to come."

Luke shrugged helplessly. "I can get you as far as Anchorhead, and you can get a ride to Mos Eisley, or wherever you're going, but . . ."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Noon found them in a sandy landscape, near a Jawa Sandcrawler. Dead Jawas were everywhere; the Sandcrawler was covered in blaster shots.

"It looks like Sand People did this, I mean, there are gaffi sticks and Bantha tracks, only I've never heard of them hitting anything this big before," said Luke, confused.

"They didn't," said Lila. "The shots are too accurate, and Sand People ride single file. These tracks are in rows."

"Only Imperial stormtroopers are this accurate," commented Ben.

"But why would stormtroopers want to attack Jawas?" asked Luke. He looked around and his gaze fell on the droids. "These are the same Jawas that sold us Artoo and Threepio! If they found out who they sold them to, that would take them back . . . home!" he ran to his speeder, climbed in, and zoomed off in the direction of the Lars homestead.

Lila shook her head. "One day that kid is going to have to learn some self-control." She moved to where Artoo had started a fire and started throwing Jawas on it.

Luke came back after ten minutes. He walked up to Ben. "I want to go to Alderaan," he said quietly. "There's nothing for me here."

Lila clapped him on the back. "Good thinking." When he didn't reply, she sighed. "Look, it'll be fun! You get to travel the galaxy and see all kinds of cool stuff and learn how to be a Jedi!"

He shrugged and went back to the speeder. Lila rolled her eyes, and she and Ben followed. The droids got in the back. "Sir, might I ask where we're going?" asked Threepio. "No," growled Lila.

Luke drove them to Mos Eisley without saying anything, despite Lila's repeated attempts to make conversation. Finally she gave up, with a muttered, "You're hopeless."

"Mos Eisley," stated Ben. "You will never find a more wretched hide of scum and villainy."

As they entered the spaceport, they were stopped by three stormtroopers. "How long have you had these droids?" asked one.

"Three or four seasons," replied Luke.

"They're up for sale if you want them," said Ben.

"These arent the ones you want," stated Lila.

"These arent the droids we want," said the trooper to his comrades.

"He can go about his business," continued Ben.

"You can go about your business," repeated the trooper to Luke.

"Go away," said Lila.

"Go away," said the stormtrooper.

Luke was amazed. "How did you do that?"

"The Force can have much influence over the weak-minded," explained Ben.

Walking through Mos Eisley, Lila became increasingly nervous. Her eyes darted from side to side, and she kept a hand on her lightsaber at all times. "What's wrong with you?" wondered Luke.

"Lila and Jabba the Hutt got into a few spats," said Ben.

"Yeah, some retarded shopkeeper accused me of stealing when I paid him and he miscounted. Then Jabba tried to make a move on me when I was arrested, so I had to kill a few guards to get out," muttered Lila. "So now he put a bounty on my head."

They entered an extremely conspicuous-looking cantina. "You really think we're going to find a pilot here?" asked Luke.

"Most of the best freighter pilots can be found here. Come on," said Ben.

They walked in. the bartender looked up at spoke. "We don't serve their kind here!"

"What?" asked Luke.

"Your droids. They'll have to wait outside."

Luke turned to the droids. "You'd better go. We really don't want any trouble."

"I heartily agree, sir."

"Shut up," muttered Lila.

Ben and Luke walked in. Lila stayed and lurked in the doorway, glaring suspiciously at everybody.

A hand grabbed her shoulder. She spun around and found herself face-to-face with a familiar human male. She narrowed her eyes. "What do you want, Dengar?"

The bounty hunter smiled. "You. Do you know how much Jabba is asking for you?"

"No, and I don't really care," replied Lila coolly.

"But I do. 18,000 credits is quite a lot. And you, my dear Lila, are my ticket to a better life."

"Too bad." Lila grabbed Dengar's blaster and shot him in the stomach. Waltzing into the cantina, she slid into a chair next to Ben and Luke where they were sitting with a man and a Wookie.

"What kept you?" asked Ben.

"I had a little run-in with Dengar." The man sitting across from them listened interestedly. She looked at him. "I'll tell you later," she muttered to Ben.

He returned his attention to the man, who then spoke. "Han Solo, captain of the _Millennium Falcon. _Chewie tells me you want passage to Alderaan."

"If it's fast enough."

"Fast? You've never heard of the _Millennium Falcon_?"

"Should I have?" asked Ben. Han was amazed.

"This is the ship that made the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs!"

"You do know that a parsec is a measure of distance, right? Not time," said Lila.

"Who're you, anyway?"

"Your worst nightmare." Lila smirked.

Han glared at her and continued. "I've outrun Imperial starships. Not the slow ones, I mean the big Corellian ships. She's fast enough for you, old man. What's the cargo?"

Ben shot Lila a warning glance before speaking. "Only passengers. Myself, the two adolescents—" Lila sputtered in fury "—two droids, and no questions asked."

"Some kind of local trouble?" asked Han. His gaze flickered to Lila before resettling on Ben.

"Let's just say we'd like to avoid any. . . Imperial entanglements."

"Well . . . that's the real trick, isn't it? And it's going to cost you something extra. Ten thousand in advance."

"Ten thousand!" exclaimed Luke. "We could buy our own ship for that!"

"You're really desperate, aren't you?" asked Lila.

"Shut up,"saidHan.

"We can pay you two thousand now, plus another fifteen when we reach Alderaan."

"Seventeen, huh? You've got yourselves a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking bay 94."

"Right." As they exited the cantina, Lila said quietly, "I'll keep an eye on him." Ben raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"I don't trust him." Ben accepted this.

She saw Han and Chewbacca talking. Faint strains of their conversation reached her ears.

"Seventeen! This could really save my neck. Get the ship ready." Before Han could leave, a green-skinned being stopped him. Lila couldn't understand him, but she gathered from what Han was saying that he, too, was wanted by Jabba.

Han shot the alien. He stood up and moved to the door. Lila joined him as he walked out. "You and I have something in common," she said wistfully.

"Oh? And what's that?" he asked.

"We're both wanted by Jabba."

"Why you?"

"Some idiot shopkeeper accused me of stealing when he only miscounted the money. I got arrested, Jabba tried to make a move on me. I ended up killing four of his guards and stabbing Jabba's tail to escape."

Han winced. "I can see why that would make you worth Dengar's time."

"Yeah. What about you?"

"I had to drop a load I was smuggling under threat of being boarded by Imperials."

Lila looked at him sharply. "You're a smuggler?"

"At your service."

" . . . I see. How much are you wanted for?"

"No clue. You?"

"Argh, I was hoping you wouldn't ask. Actually, I only found out ten minutes ago. Eighteen thousand."

He whistled softly. She gave a wry grin. "Well, that's what I get for burning a hole in the tail of the guy who controls the planet."

They had reached the hangar. Lila was amused. "You say this thing goes point five past lightspeed?"

"Well, it does!" said Han rather defensively. Lila laughed. "Yeah, right. Five credits says it doesn't work. And that goes for as long as I know you. Untill you and I part ways, I'm willing to bet that at least once the hyperdrive will cut out."

"You're on."

Lila looked around the hangar and swore in Huttese. "What?" asked Han. Then he also swore.

Jabba the Hutt was standing- sitting- (oh, I don't know) in front of the ship. "Solo! Come out, Solo!"

"Right here, Jabba." Jabba turned and saw Han and Lila.

"Solo and Skywalker. Well Solo, you have to understand I can't make exceptions. What if every smuggler I had dropped their load at the first sign of an Imperial starship?"

"Look Jabba, even I get boarded sometimes. Do you think I had a choice? But I've got an easy charter now, and I'll pay you back, plus a little extra. I need more time."

"So for a little twenty percent—"

"Fifteen, Jabba, don't push it."

Jabba returned his attention to Lila, who by now had her lightsaber out and ready. "And you, Lila. Why did you burn my tail?"

She replied in Huttese. "Why? You want to know why? How ironic. You should be a poet."

She marched past him. Several people who had come with Jabba started shooting her, but she deflected the shots. "Don't try to shoot me." She turned to Jabba. "I burned you once, I can do it again. Stop asking stupid questions, and stop sending stupid bounty hunters out after me. Send someone competent, I want a challenge." She stepped into the ship.

Luke and Ben walked into the hangar sometime after Jabba left. "What a piece of junk!" said Luke upon seeing the ship.

"Yeah, I already made a bet with Han on the quality of the hyperdrive." Lila appeared in the entrance.

"We're a little rushed, so if everyone would just get onboard, we can leave," said Han.

Chewie got into the pilot's seat. Eight stormtroopers rushed into the hangar and started shooting at Han, who rushed into the ship. "Chewie, get us out of here!"

The ship lifted into the air. They left the Tatooine atmosphere and were in open space. Several things started beeping at once, and a ship appeared on the sensors. "Looks like an Imperial cruiser. Our passengers must be hotter than I thought," muttered Han.

"You have no idea," said Lila.

Han turned to Chewie. "Angle the deflector shields and try to hold them off while I make the jump to lightspeed."

Chewbacca growled. Han rolled his eyes. "Watch out two more are coming in; they might try to cut us off!"

"I thought you said this thing was fats, why don't you try to outrun them?" asked Luke.

"You watch it, kid, or you might find yourself floating to Alderaan. We'll be safe in a minute. Besides, I know a few little maneuvers . . ."

"How long before we can get to hyperspace?" asked Lila.

"Hang on, I need to get the coordinates from the navi-computer—"

"Are you kidding? At the rate they're gaining?" cried Luke.

"Going to lightspeed isnt like dusting crops, boy! Without the right coordinates we could fly into a star or bounce too close to a supernova, and that would end your trip real fast!"

A light flashed. Lila tapped Han on the shoulder. "The deflector shield is dying, just thought you might want to know."

"Strap yourselves in, I'm making the jump to lightspeed." The stars turned into blue streaks as the ship's engines galvanized themselves into action, and the _Millennium Falcon_ sped off toward Alderaan.

**Another chapter done. Things should start picking up from here!**

**Cowgirl4Christ: Yep, and they're going to get into a LOT of arguments . . . **

**I'm happy someone likes it. This really isnt good for my self-esteem, getting only one review per chapter, all by the same person . . . :( **

**(Don't worry, Cowgirl4Christ, you are awesome.)**

**YOU ARE WELCOME TO FLAME ME IF IT MEANS YOU WILL REVIEW! PLEASE! I'M GETTING DESPERATE HERE!**


	4. The Death Star

**Disclaimer: I mean come on. George Lucas is fortunate enough to OWN it (lucky bastard), and he doesn't even do a good JOB with it. Now don't get me wrong, I _love_ the movies, but Luke is a sissy in ROTJ. All that 'I know there is good in him' crap . . . geez. He should be honored, I mean, he owns all this stuff. He should at least be able to make his characters good.**

_Chapter 4: The Death Star_

Lila stood next to Ben, watching as Luke was tried to use the Force to block shots from a small seeker robot. Ben was watching him. Suddenly he sat down at the same time that Lila swayed before also sitting.

"What's wrong?" asked Luke, but Lila knew. She also had felt it.

"A great disturbance in the Force— as if millions of voices cried out in pain and were suddenly silenced," said Ben.

"A lot of people just died somewhere . . ." muttered Lila. Luke stared at her. "How do you know that?" he asked.

"You don't think I spent the last 18 years sitting on my butt, did you? I know the Force. Go back to your training."

Han walked in. "Forget your troubles with the Empire, we just outran them." he smirked at Lila. "The hyperdrive worked. Cough up."

She looked at him disdainfully. "Have we parted ways yet? No. It might break before I leave you, so hold your breath."

He sighed. "Have it your way. Anyway, we should be at Alderaan in about 0200 hours."

Ben watched Luke. "Remember, a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him." He glanced at Lila, who looked back expectantly. "Or her," he finally said.

"So it controls your actions?" asked Luke.

"No, it tells you what to do." said Lila.

The droid hovered next to Luke. Suddenly it swerved and dived, shooting a laser beam that hit him in the leg. Han laughed.

"Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a blaster at your side, kid."

"Do you even believe in the Force?"

"Listen, I've been from one side of the galaxy to the other—"

"In this ship?" asked Lila, feigning surprise.

"—and I've never seen anything that convinces me of some all-powerful force that controls everything. There's no mystical energy field controlling _my_ destiny. I say it's all a bunch of tricks and nonsense."

"Oh?" asked Lila. "And who ever said your word was law?" She leaned back and closed her eyes. R2 rose slowly into the air and hovered about three feet above the floor. Suddenly he fell.

"Lila!" Ben scolded. "I told you not to try lifting things that big!"

"Sorry, Master."

Ben turned to Luke again. "I suggest trying it again. This time, let go of your alert self and act on instinct." He put a helmet on Luke's head with the blast shield down.

"But with the blast shield down I can't even see! How can I fight?"

"Never trust your eyes," called Lila from her position near the wall.

The seeker droid moved around and hit Luke square on the butt. "Act on instinct, how many times do we have to tell you?" groaned Lila.

Luke stood still as the droid hovered around him. It suddenly dove and shot at Luke. Incredibly, he managed to deflect it.

"I call it luck," stated Han.

"In my experience there is no such thing as luck," replied Ben.

"Good against remotes is one thing, but good against humans—that's something else."

"And good against Sand People is something completely different," voiced Lila.

A small light flashed. "Looks like we're coming up on Alderaan," remarked Han. He and Chewie headed back to the cockpit. Luke talked to Ben. "You know, I did feel something."

"Good. You're taking your fist steps into a larger world."

"He's still got a long way to go, though," said Lila darkly.

"Chewie, cut in the sublight engines," said Han. They exited hyperspace and found themselves in a meteor shower. "What the—we've come out straight into a meteor shower! It's not on any of the charts! Our position is correct, but no Alderaan!"

"What do you mean? Where is it?" cried Luke.

"That's what I'm saying, kid. It isn't there. Totally blown away."

"Is that possible?" questioned Lila.

"Destroyed by the Empire," ventured Ben.

"That's impossible. It would take a thousand ships. The entire Imperial starfleet doesn't have that much firepower."

"There's another ship coming in," said Luke.

"It's an Imperial fighter," noted Lila. "It must have followed us."

"No, it's a short range fighter. There arent any bases around . . . where did it come from?" asked Han.

"It sure is leaving in a big hurry . . . if it identifies us, we're in big trouble," said Luke worriedly.

"Not if I can help it. Chewie, jam it's transmissions," ordered Han. Chewie roared something along the lines of, 'it's too far out of range.'

"A fighter this small couldn't get this deep into space alone," reflected Ben.

"It must have gotten lost . . . been part of a convoy or something . . ." said Luke.

"Well he isn't going to be around long enough to tell anyone about us," said Han determinedly.

"He's heading for that small moon," said Lila.

As they drew nearer to the moon, Ben voiced a thought. "That's no moon; it's a space station."

"Impossible, its too big," scoffed Han.

"I have a very bad feeling about this," said Luke nervously.

"The feeling is mutual," said Lila tightly. "Turn the ship around!"

"Yeah, I think you're right. Chewie, full reverse!"

Chewbacca put the Falcon in total backup. The ship's engines shuddered in protest, and they kept moving toward the humongous space station.

"Why are we still moving toward it?" asked Luke.

"Tractor beam," whispered Lila. "It's pulling us in."

"Do something!" cried Luke.

"There's nothing I can do about it, kid! I'm in full power; I have to shut down. But they're not getting me without a fight," argued Han.

Ben put a hand on Han's shoulder. "You can't win. But there are alternatives to fighting."

Han shook off the hand and led them down the hallway, where he stopped and gestured to the floor. "Smuggling compartments. Get in." he kicked a floor panel, which immediately disconnected with the rest of the floor, revealing a large hidden compartment.

Lila shook her hair out of her eyes and lowered herself into the hole. Ben followed, then Luke. Han replaced the panel over their heads. They heard him, Chewie, and the droids get into a similar compartment next to theirs.

"This is never going to work," muttered Lila.

**And now, to my reviewers, of which I finally have more. Yay!**

**ClassicalBrunette: Thank you, thank you. Lila's inspiration comes from one of my crazy friends.**

**Cowgirl4Christ: we teenagers are crazy. 18-year-old plus Force equals crazy. And thanks, but no thanks.**

**Gregdoreza: things will change, I'm not sure if for the better . . . **

**Mimi18: thank you.**

**StarWarsPAFan: yeah, but I'm a drama queen. Thank you!**

**Jedimasterobi-wankenobi: well, I don't know about a hundred, but things are definitely looking up!**

**Bye for now, chapter 5 will be up soon.**


	5. Princess Leia

**I'm back! Ready for more chaos from Lila? She and Leia are really going to be friends . . . **

**Disclaimer: no own.**

_Chapter 5: Princess Leia_

Lila crouched in a smuggling compartment, trying to keep as still as possible as she heard stormtroopers walk above her. The footsteps vanished.

She heard a distant voice say, "Get me a scanning crew on the double. I want every part of that ship checked!"

Ben stood up and lifted the top of the compartment. Lila rose and saw Han and Chewie also coming up. Luke lifted his head.

"Boy, its lucky you had those compartments," he said weakly.

"I use them for smuggling. Never thought I'd be smuggling myself in them," replied Han.

"This is stupid," said Lila. "We'll never make it past the tractor beam."

"Leave that to me," said Ben. Lila groaned.

"I should have known the old fool was going to say something like that," muttered Han. Chewie roared in agreement.

"Who's more foolish: the fool, or the fool who follows him?" asked Ben. Han had no reply to that.

Lila motioned for him to shut up. They all heard a scanning crew board the ship. The two men's faces gaped in surprise. Han punched one under the throat. He fell to the floor. Lila drove her palm into the second one's nose. It broke with a sickening crunch.

"Hey down there, give us a hand with this!" called Han. Three stormtroopers hurried up the ramp. Lila's lightsaber hummed through their necks.

Han put one's white armor on and picked up it's gun. Lila and Luke likewise outfitted themselves.

As they walked across the docking bay of the space station, Lila could feel Luke's nervousness. Well, she didn't blame him. She herself was terrified at having to walk through the Death Star.

They reached the door of a control room. A man opened the door from the inside and gasped when he saw Chewbacca. The Wookie roared and flattened him. The 'stormtroopers' fired their blasters and disposed of the rest of the guards.

Han threw himself into a seat and took off his helmet. Lila did the same.

"Between his howling and your blasting everything in sight it's a wonder the whole station doesn't know we're here!" commented Luke.

"Well, bring it on! I prefer a straight fight to all this waiting around!" retorted Han.

"Artoo, plug into the computer," ordered Lila.

Threepio translated the astrodroid's beeps. "He says he found the main controls to the power that's holding the ship here. The tractor beam is linked to the main reactor in seven locations. A loss of power at one such location will allow the ship to leave."

Ben stood up. "I don't think you can help. I must go alone."

"Aww, come on," whined Lila.

"I want to go!" protested Luke.

"Be patient. See the droids delivered safely, or other star systems will suffer like Alderaan. Your destiny lies apart from mine. Stay here. May the Force be with you."

"Yes, Master," sulked Lila.

"Where'd you dig up that old fossil?" asked Han.

"Ben is a great man," said Luke stubbornly.

"Yeah, great at getting us in trouble . . ."

"Well I don't hear you offering any ideas!" said Lila.

At that moment, Artoo went crazy.

He beeped and whistled like nothing Lila had ever heard. "What's going on?" asked Lila.

"I'm not quite sure," said Threepio confusedly. "He said "I've found her" and keeps repeating "she's here! She's here!""

"Who?"

"Princess Leia."

Luke looked up. "_What?_ The princess? She's here?""

Lila vaulted over her chair to look at Threepio. "What? Princess Leia? Are you sure?"

"Well where is she?" they cried at the same time.

"Level five, detention block AA23. I . . . I'm afraid she's scheduled to be terminated."

"WHAT?"

"We have to help her!" exclaimed Luke.

"What are you talking about?" said Han.

"The princess! These droids belong to her . . . she was the one in the message! We have to help her!"

"Hold on, kid. The old man told us to stay here."

"He didn't know she was here!" yelled Lila. "Artoo, find a way to the detention block!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" protested Han.

"They're going to execute her!" said Luke.

"A few minutes ago you said you wanted to do something, now all you want to do is stay?" said Lila.

"Walking into the detention area is NOT what I had in mind." Han crossed his arms.

"But they're gonna kill her!" cried Luke.

"Better her than me!"

Lila let out a frustrated sigh. She slowly approached Han. "She's rich" was all she said.

Han looked up. "Rich?"

"Rich, powerful. If you were to rescue her the reward would be . . ." she struggled for words.

"What?" asked Han suspiciously.

"More than you could imagine!" burst out Luke. "I can imagine a lot," said Han.

"Argh. You're being difficult," said Lila. "Look, will you just get off your lazy butt and help? Or is laziness a trait in you smugglers?"

Han glared at her. "You win, but you'd better be right about this!"

Luke threw up his hands in exasperation. "Lila, hand me those binders over there."

Lila grinned and handed him a pair of binders. He attempted to put them on Chewie's hands. The Wookie growled. Lila glared at him and whacked his head.

"If you have any common sense you will not threaten us," she snarled softly.

"Don't worry, Chewie. I think I know what he has in mind," said Han.

They made to leave the room. "Um, master Luke, what should we do?" asked Threepio.

"Lock the door," suggested Luke.

"And hope they don't have blasters," added Han.

They waited for an elevator. Any passing people ignored them. As the doors opened, Luke muttered, "I can't see a thing in this helmet."

"This is never going to work," replied Han.

"Why didn't you say so before?" asked Lila.

"I _did_ say so before!" he hissed.

They got off at the detention level. An officer approached them. "Where are you taking this . . . thing?"

"Prisoner transfer, from block 1138," stated Luke.

The man frowned. "I wasn't notified. I'll have to clear it." He walked back to a computer console. Han quietly undid Chewie's binders. The Wookie roared and grabbed Lila's blaster.

"Look out! It's loose!" shouted Lila.

Luke and Han fired at Chewbacca, carefully missing him and hitting instead the cameras and stormtroopers.

Lila checked the computer readout. "She's in cell 2187. Han, you take care of things here." She darted off after Luke to the Princess's cell.

They rushed down the cramped corridor and heard Han call out, "Guys, we're gonna have company!"

Luke skidded to a stop and blasted a cell door to bits. They rushed inside and stared at the princess.

"Aren't you a little short for a stormtrooper?" asked Leia skeptically.

"Idiot," muttered Lila. "We were supposed to take the helmets _off_." She pulled Luke's helmet off, whapped his head, and removed her own helmet. "Lila Kenobi, Luke Skywalker. We're here to rescue you."

"You're who?"

"Come on, we're here with Ben Kenobi."

"Ben Kenobi! Where is he?" cried Leia.

"Come on!" said Luke. They rushed out of the cell and into a blaster shoot-off.

"Han, what the hell is going on?" demanded Lila.

"It looks like you managed to cut off our only escape route!" shouted Leia over the laser fire.

"Maybe you would prefer it in your cell, Highness!" retorted Han.

Luke grabbed his comlink. "Threepio! We've been cut off! Are there any other ways out?"

"All systems have been alerted to your presence. The main entrance is the only way out."

"There's no way out!" yelled Luke.

"Now what? We can't hold them off forever!" shouted Han.

"This is some rescue. You came in here and you didn't have a plan for getting out?" said Leia.

"He's the brains, sweetheart!" Han pointed to Luke.

Lila grabbed Luke's blaster and shot a small grate on the wall. It exploded.

"What are you doing?" yelled Han.

"Someone has to save our skins!" shouted Lila.

"Into the garbage chute, flyboy!" added Leia. She and Lila jumped through the burnt grating and down the garbage chute.

**Well, there goes chapter 5. In case any of you were wondering, Lila says she is Lila Kenobi because she thinks of Obi-Wan as her father instead of Vader (she's in denial) and for 18 years she thought Obi-Wan was her father, so she says she's his daughter. Psychological therapy.**

**Okay, peoples, I am going to camp tomorrow. Don't expect any new updates untill mid-August, because I will be having the time of my life! And no, I do not feel guilty in the slightest, leaving you while I go and get tan and meet boys and have fun and learn how to wakeboard. My conscience is pretty muchnonexistent.**

**Cowgirl4Christ: Yeah, that's why she could only lift R2 a little, then it got to hard and he fell. She's not better than him. He may be old, but he could still kick her ass. **

**StarWarsPAFan: thank you.**

**Paige Hawill: yep, three Skywalkers going through adolescence . . . _sniff sniff_ I smell a fight.**


	6. Death of a Friend

**So, my lovely readers, I'm back! Camp was AWESOME, to say the least. **

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, please don't sue!**

_Chapter 6: Death of a Friend_

Han was disgusted. "The garbage chute. Great idea."

Leia yelled at him as Lila tried to blast open the door. "Well, its better than being pushed out the airlock as a dead body!"

"Will you two just SHUT UP!" roared Lila as she poised her blaster.

"No! Wait! It's magnetically sealed!" shouted Luke.

Too late. Everyone ducked as a laser bolt ricocheted around the chute.

"Will you put that thing down, your going to get us all killed!" snapped Leia.

Lila aimed her blaster at Leia's head. "You may be princess of Alderaan, but you have no power over me."

Leia turned to Han. "Can't you control her?"

"Why would I be able to do that?"

"Well, seeing as how you two are so alike, I thought she was your girlfriend."

Luke, Lila, and Han stared at her.

"EW!"

"Are you kidding me? Why would I go out with HER?"

"Are you CRAZY!"

Chewbacca growled. Han rolled his eyes. "Look, your Worship, I had everything under control until you brought us down here. It won't take them long to find out where we went."

A long inhuman moan sounded. "Guess what, Your Highness-ness," said Lila mockingly. "It just got worse."

"There's something alive in here," stated Luke.

"Its your imagination," growled Han.

"Look! Did you see that?" said Leia suddenly. "Something just moved past my leg."

Luke yelled and was suddenly pulled under the garbage. "Luke!" shouted Han.

Everything was quiet. Lila ignited her lightsaber. Luke's head burst up through the murky water, gasping for breath. A tentacle was wrapped around his neck. Lila's lightsaber hummed as it cut through the slimy appendage. A squeal of pain resounded through the chamber. The tentacle wiggled in the air, and then disappeared.

"Oh, shit . . ." said Lila. The walls had started to move in.

"Don't just stand there, try and brace it with something!" shouted Leia.

Luke pulled out his comlink. "Threepio! Come in Threepio!" Lila drove her lightsaber into the door and started melting a hole through it, but it was too big and she soon gave up on that line of thinking.

Luke was still shouting into the comlink. "Threepio!"

"One thing's for sure, we're all going to be a lot thinner!" muttered Han.

Threepio, apparantly, had picked up the comlink. "Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level, you hear me?"

The walls stopped moving in. Lila grabbed the comlink. "Now open the maintenance hatch in unit 326827!"

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

The group stumbled into an unused corridor. Han glared at Leia and Lila. "now if we can just avoid any more female advice, we should be okay."

Lila punched his arm. Leia frowned at him. "I don't know who you are or where you came from, but from now on, you listen to me. Okay?"

"Look, your Worshipfulness, lets get this straight. I take orders from one person. Me!"

"It's a wonder your still alive. Will someone get this big walking carpet out of my way?" Han rolled his eyes. "No reward is worth this," he muttered.

Lila pulled Leia aside. "You have a clear head, and I can work with that. But first you have to learn to think before you talk." She looked down. "Ben always said your father was a great man. I'm sorry to hear that he died." She ran off after Han and Luke, leaving a stunned Leia behind.

They ran down a hallway and into a room overlooking the _Millennium Falcon_. Leia raised her eyebrows. "You came in that thing? You're braver than I thought!"

"Nice. Come on!" Han ran down the hall and straight into a pack of stormtroopers.

"Its them blast them!" Lila ran after him, lightsaber at the ready. Chewbacca started after her. "Get to the ship!" yelled Han.

"They certainly have courage," said Leia.

Luke looked at her. "What good will it do us if they get themselves killed?"

Lila sprinted straight into Han as the stormtroopers reached a dead end and were forced to stand and fight. The stormtroopers moved into an attack formation as Han ran down the hallway the way he came. Lila cut off a few heads, thought the better of it, and followed him. They passed Chewie, who started to follow them.

"Are we going to stand and fight or what?" yelled Lila.

"You can, I'm not going to!" came the reply. Lila sighed in frustration, stopped, and turned around to face the oncoming stormtroopers. However, after she earned a blaster shot in her arm for her efforts, she gave up and jogged back to Han.

She found them leaning against the wall casually, watching the same stormtroopers search the hangar for them. "Didn't we just leave this party?" muttered Han as Luke and Leia approached.

"what took you so long?" asked Lila.

"We ran into some old friends," replied Leia. "Is the ship alright?"

"Seems to be, if we can get to it," said Han. "I just hope the old man got the tractor beam out of commission."

They walked over to the ship, because all the stormtroopers happened to be looking at something else. Lila, curious, wondered what they were so interested in.

When she saw it, she stopped breathing.

Darth Vader.

But when she saw what he was doing, she almost fainted.

The Sith Lord was engaged in a lightsaber battle with an old man. A very familiar old man.

Obi-Wan Kenobi. Her Master.

Ben looked straight at her. He smiled. And Darth Vader chopped him in half.

She screamed. The stormtroopers looked, saw them trying to board the _Falcon_, and raised their blasters. Seeing as how everything had gone blurry, Lila was unable to use her lightsaber. Anyway, she was in no mood to fight. She ran onto the ship. She barely felt it take off.

Obi-Wan was dead.

He had been like a father to her (and for quite a while pretended to _be_ her father) . . . he had taught her everything about the Force . . . he had helped her build her lightsaber . . . .

He was dead.

**How considerate. I give you all seven whole weeks, and what do I get? Two reviews!**

**Cowgirl4Christ: yeah, but owning a lightsaber does have its benefits . . . **

**WWMTgirl: they're going to be however I want them to be. What do you mean by that question, anyway?**

**Goodbye all, and I just wanted to tell you that while caffeine does help, I need reviews to cope with the W.B. (writer's block). As a random note: According to the laws of coffee, which I just made up, 'If one has an addiction and has not had coffee for seven weeks, one has the right to order a Venti when one next goes to Starbucks.'**

**Remember what I said about the reviews! A simple 'this is great,' while much appreciated, will not help me think of new ideas!**


	7. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, I would have a computer in my room but _noo_, I have to _wait_. Evil! **

_Chapter 7: Nightmares_

Lila dimly felt the ship take off, but was too wrapped up to notice. She sat next to Luke in silence.

Obi-Wan was dead.

And what was worse, she couldn't even be sad because Jedi aren't allowed to be sad, and Lila just had to be a good little Jedi and follow the rules. She slammed her fist into the table and left. She made her way down the hall and sat against the wall to stew.

_Goddamn Jedi Code, _she thought. What was wrong with being sad? Jedi were supposed to accept death, but what was wrong with crying if it made her feel better and it helped her accept the fact that Obi-Wan was dead? _Screw the Jedi Code, I am going to cry and master Yoda can go shove it up his ass. Old fool._ Technically, these were the kind of thoughts that led to the Dark side, but right now Lila just didn't care. At least the Sith were allowed to express their emotions.

Her stewing was interrupted by something large hitting the ship. She ran down the hall to find Han and Luke running to man the ship's guns. Lila pushed Luke out of the way, muttering, "out of my way, farm boy. I need to hit something." Luke found another gun and strapped in.

Three TIE fighters came at them. Lila held her finger over the ignition. She waited until one was in range, then fired. She missed.

"They're coming in to fast!" yelled Luke. Several _thump_s later, during which the Falcon took a bit of damage, Leia's voice came out of the comlink. "We've lost lateral controls," she reported.

"Don't worry, she'll hold together," said Han. "You hear me, baby? Hold together," he muttered to the _Falcon_.

At that point, one of the fighters exploded. "I got him!" exclaimed Luke.

"Don't let it get to your head," replied Lila. A fighter again entered her view. This time, when she fired, it blew up. "Alright Han, your turn!"

The last TIE fighter came in quickly, but in the end a well-aimed blast from Han blew it to fragments.

"We did it!" yelled Luke. Lila threw herself out of her chair and went back to her spot in the hall.

She closed her eyes and let the tears seep through her eyelids.

Half an hour later, all cried out, Lila meditated. As she reflected on her extremely un-Jedi-like actions lately, she had an extremely detailed vision.

_She saw a young woman, hooded and looking into space. The woman turned around. Darth Vader was approaching. "The Emperor wishes to see you, Lady Eris."_

"_As you wish." She followed Lord Vader to the Emperor's throne room. Kneeling before him, she awaited his command._

"_Rise, Darth Eris." She stood._

"_What is your bidding, my master?"_

"_We have recently heard rumors of a Rebel Base on the planet Hoth. I want you to investigate this gossip. Report back as soon as you can."_

"_What do we do if the rumors are true?"_

"_We shall attack with speed and surprise. Crush the Rebellion, Lady Eris. Make them suffer."_

_Darth Eris grinned evilly. "It will be as you say, Master. What of my brother and sister?"_

"_They are a part of the Rebel Alliance, and therefore useless to us. Kill them too."_

_Darth Vader stepped forward and spoke quietly so Lady Eris could not hear. "I have doubts about her ability to kill her former friends," he said. "Lila Skywalker could not kill them."_

_Darth Eris heard. She stepped forward angrily. "I am offended by your comparison, Lord Vader. Lila Skywalker was weak, a mere girl who was full of hesitance. Lila Skywalker would not have been able to kill them, but she no longer exists. I am Darth Eris. I will not falter in my mission to destroy the rebels. Lila would have paused. Lady Eris will not."_

_Holding her head up proudly, Darth Eris swirled her cloak about her and left, yellow Sith eyes glittering._

_Walking down the hall, she met a commander. "Ready my ship," she snapped._

_The man nodded fearfully. "Yes, my Lady. May I inquire as to your destination?"_

"_It is none of your concern," she said coldly. He bowed and walked off. _

_As she reached the hangar, she saw her fighter being prepared for a journey. Boarding the ship, she paused as the Force warned her of her approaching father. She kneeled at his feet._

"_Lady Eris, how many times must I tell you? You need not bow to me."_

"_Forgive me, _my Lord_." Snapping out of her mockingly respectful tone, she advanced. "I am extremely disappointed that you do not think me ready for this. How many times must I tell _you?_ I am not Lila Skywalker, the girl who was friends with traitors. Lila Skywalker is dead. I am Lady Eris, and I do not affiliate myself with scum like that. I serve only the Emperor and you."_

"_Now you are learning," Darth Vader said with approval._

"_Yes, I suppose I am," she snapped, and boarded her Fighter. She did not look back at her father, nor did she salute him as she should have. She concentrated only on flying as she set a course for the ice planet of Hoth._

_I will crush them, she thought. Every last one. No one will be spared. Obi-Wan was a weak old man. He did not know true power. Now I am stronger than he ever was. _

_And once I have ended the Rebellion, she swore, I will return to kill my master and my father. They underestimate me, I am strong enough. I will slaughter them, and then I alone will rule the Galaxy._

The vision changed. Now she walked through the Rebel base on the planet Hoth.

_Many of the Rebels had left or were in their fighters. However, as Darth Eris made her way down the hall, she came across Luke getting ready to leave._

_He didn't know she was there until she was right behind him. He turned around. She could feel his sudden fear and wariness. He reached for his lightsaber._

_Eris spoke. "The Rebels are finished. Now you will die." Luke obviously still had doubts about if Lady Eris was really going to kill him, because he didn't move when the scarlet lightsaber was at his throat._

"_Are you going to kill me, Lila?" asked Luke. Eris hissed with anger._

"_That name is nothing." But even as she raised her weapon for the kill, she hesitated. This was Luke; they had fought together and laughed together. Did she really want to kill him? Was she really going to kill the boy who had been one of her best friends? Was she going to kill her _brother?_ She abruptly turned off her lightsaber and walked away._

_She passed by Leia, pressed up against the wall in terror. Darth Eris didn't even notice the woman she was supposed to kill. She had trouble getting back to her ship—her vision had suddenly gone blurry. The icy planet froze her tears before they even left her eyes._

_Darth Vader was right. She just couldn't kill her friends._

Now Darth Eris was in a room with Luke.

"_You should not have come," said Darth Eris, appearing behind Luke, blood-red lightsaber in hand. "Your foolishness will cost you dearly."_

"_I have come to see if Anakin Skywalker still exists." His blue eyes connected with her sickly golden ones. Her yellow eyes. Her Sith eyes. The piercing gaze made her turn away. "And I have come to see if Lila Skywalker still exists."_

_She laughed harshly. "Anakin Skywalker? You have come for Anakin Skywalker? Why?"_

"_I know there is good in him."_

_Lady Eris walked in circles around the room, laughing viciously until tears streamed out of her malevolent eyes. "Good in him! Good in him!" she stopped for breath. "Listen, you, Anakin Skywalker is dead. He was weak, full of compassion. He is gone. Darth Vader is strong. He killed Anakin Skywalker."_

"_That's what Obi-Wan told you." Luke seemed unaffected by her statement._

"_Obi-Wan was an idiot!" she snapped. "But he was right. Anakin is dead."_

"_And you, Lila. I know there is good in you, too. You are not Darth Eris, you are Lila Skywalker; come back to the right side." She turned her back on him._

"_That name means nothing to me. How dare you mention it!"_

"_So why don't you kill me? You didn't last time."_

"_Last time was a mistake. I was supposed to kill you. I disobeyed orders, and I was punished severely for my insubordination."_

"_So why don't you kill me now?"_

"_Because the Emperor wants to see you." She turned without looking at him and fled the room._

The scene changed yet again. Now Darth Eris was in the Emperor's throne room on the Death Star. Luke stood at the window, watching the space battle outside. The Emperor spoke.

"_In time you will call me master."_

"_No. You won't convert me like you did my father and sister."_

_Darth Eris stepped forward. "Here's his lightsaber." She placed the weapon in the Emperor's hands and returned to her position beside the throne, next to Darth Vader. _

"_Ah yes, a Jedi weapon. It's much like your father's. Your sister also has a similar weapon. You must realize, they can never come back." He turned to Lady Eris. "The Rebels are trying to attack the shield generator on Endor. I want you to go stop them. Kill them all, and do not fail me this time."_

"_Yes, Master." She bowed and left the room. Luke watched her go with a sad expression._

The image shifted. Now the Dark Lady of the Sith was waiting in the main control room of the shield generator.

_She stood in the middle of the room, ready for the Rebel attack. Her hood was pulled low over her eyes, her red lightsaber was ready._

_Han Solo burst into the room, closely followed by Leia, Chewbacca, and the Rebel strike team. They stopped short when they saw her. Cautiously, Leia readied her blaster._

_Slowly, savoring the moment, Darth Eris lowered her hood. "Lila!" gasped Han and Leia._

_She ignited her crimson blade. "That name means nothing to me," she said icily. Leia pointed her blaster at her sister. "Are you going to kill me, Leia?" asked Lady Eris scornfully. The Rebels gasped as they saw her._

"_Your rebellion has ended and your doom is assured," Darth Eris said. As if on cue, everybody fired at her as one. Easily blocking the shots, she sent them rebounding at the troops. She left Han, Leia and Chewbacca untouched. They raised their weapons._

"_Don't shoot; I don't want to kill you with rebounded blaster shots. I want the enjoyment of personally removing your heads."_

"_Well I'm sorry we can't give you that pleasure," sneered Han. "We may not have Luke fighting you, but even a Sith can't survive a shot through her heart. We're going to kill you now."_

"_Oh, it's far too late for that," chuckled Darth Eris. Lunging forward, she stabbed Han in the heart. Whirling around, she blocked a shot from Chewbacca and sliced the Wookie in half. Then she approached Leia. Quickly demolishing her blaster, the Sith Lady looked her sister in the eyes. Yellow against brown, where it would have been, should have been blue against brown._

"_I gave your boyfriend a painless death, because at least in the beginning he believed we would win," snarled Darth Eris. "But you—always so sure of your cause, always so confident that the Rebel Alliance would come out on top. I want you to suffer for your insolence, and I'm afraid you are quite powerless to stop me."_

_Instead of stabbing Leia through her heart, Darth Eris pierced her lung, allowing the blood to slowly suffocate Leia. Struggling to breathe, the dying woman looked at Lady Eris. "I thought you were my friend . . ." whispered Leia weakly. Her wound was quite clearly causing her pain. "Why . . .? Why did you do this?"_

"_I have seen through the lies of the world. I have chosen the right way, and you have chosen the wrong," said Darth Eris._

"_You were a good person . . ." and with that, Princess Senator Leia Organa Skywalker almost-Solo died._

Another scene cut in. Now she was back on the Death Star, standing at the window watching the destruction of the Rebel fleet.

_She glanced over at Luke. Tears were slowly rolling down his face as he witnessed the annihilation of his friends and mourned the deaths of Leia, Han, and Chewie. She returned to stand by the Emperor and Darth Vader. _

_Turning suddenly, Luke grabbed his lightsaber and lunged at Lady Eris. She quickly raised her scarlet blade to block his green one. Effortlessly she disarmed him, and reveled at the final expression of shock in his eyes as she decapitated him._

"_You have done well, Lady Eris." Rising, the Emperor walked over to her. "Now the Sith shall truly rule the galaxy." As he approached, she whirled and stabbed him in the chest. And before Darth Vader could do anything about it, she killed him, too._

_Darth Eris stood in the middle of the three bodies and grinned smugly at the notion that she and she alone now controlled the galaxy. The Dark Lady of the Sith had finally fulfilled her vow. _

Lila snapped open her eyes in a cold sweat. What did this mean? She knew that the girl, Darth Eris, was her. But she would never work for the Emperor, never! She would never kill Luke, or Leia, or Han, or even Chewie! No! She would never, never, ever serve the Emperor!

"If I do nothing else," she whispered to herself, "I will not let this vision come true."

**I wrote this whole vision AGES ago. I was originally going to Lila actually go to the Dark side, but then I realized all my lovely readers would kill me. So I had it all written out, but in the end I had to water it down to a vision. Damn.**

**Cowgirl4Christ: happy now?**

**jedimasterobi-wankenobi: she copes by flaming the Jedi code.**

**swpaintergal: we'll get there eventually, but how's this? Anyway, just wait till we get to ESB!**

**SwimAngel: Thanks.**

**WWMTgirl: heehee. 'ooh dear' indeed.**

**That's all, folks! (did you know that the Looney Toons creator has that written on his grave?)**


	8. Red Four, Standing By

**Well after that depressing chapter, here's another, less depressing one. Can you believe it, we're almost done with ANH?**

**I'm very happy with myself for Chapter seven. It's way darker than anything I've yet written; the part where she kills Leia still shocks me. Honestly, I wasn't sure what people would think. But four very positive reviews are extremely encouraging.**

**Disclaimer: research my name in Google—I'm not even there. Research George Lucas, you get totally different results. I know—I've tried.**

_Chapter 8: Red Four, Standing By_

Lila walked to the cockpit where she heard Han say "Do you think a princess and a guy like me—"

He was quickly cut off by Luke. "No!" Barely concealing a smile, Lila said, "Luke's in love, Luke's in love . . . don't go for it." Luke opened his mouth to protest. "I'm not saying she's too good for you or anything, it's just that I happen to know something that you don't and I am strictly forbidden to tell you."

"Says who?"

"Ben." Luke didn't say anything else. Lila sat down and looked out the window. Han looked at her. "You owe me. Five credits. Now."

Lila swore under her breath and dropped the money into his waiting hand. "When Master Yoda yells at me, its your fault. Jedi aren't supposed to make bets."

The planet of Yavin loomed ahead. Han maneuvered the _Millennium Falcon _towards the fourth moon and landed, per Leia's directions, in front of a large ancient stone temple.

The Rebels greeted them warily at first, but when Leia said who she was they immediately escorted the four of them to where the commander of the Rebel Forces waited. He enveloped Leia in a hug. "Your safe! When we heard about Alderaan we feared the worst."

"There will be time for sorrows later, Commander. The battle station surely tracked us here." Leia looked pointedly at Han. "You must use the information in this R2 unit to plan our attack. It is our only hope." She walked off with Commander Willard, discussing strategies.

"So . . . what do we do now?" asked Luke. "Because I want to help them fight the Death Star."

"You're crazy," said Han. "Going up against that thing is suicidal. I'm leaving."

"I want to help, too," said Lila.

"You can't do this!" exclaimed Luke. "It's too dangerous!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Then how come _you're_ doing it?"

Luke said nothing. Lila smirked. "You just don't want me to fight because I'm a girl."

Silence. Lila sighed. "If I haven't made it clear many times before, I happen to be much more competent in battle than you are."

Somebody laughed. Lila looked around to find that everybody currently in the hangar was listening to the argument. "What, you don't believe me?"

"Well . . . no, not really," came a voice from the back. Lila sighed again, pulled out her blaster, and shouted, "Somebody pick a target. The farther the better."

Somebody in the front pointed to a small metal box way down at the far end of the hangar. "Is that too far for you?"

Lila closed her eyes and fired. Luke gasped. Lila opened her eyes and looked.

The box lay on the ground in a smoking heap.

"Happy?" asked Lila sarcastically. "Now, if someone would please show me where to sign up."

Thirty minutes later, Lila found herself in a small room stuffed with Rebels who were going to fight the Death Star. Commander Willard plugged R2 into an outlet, And someone whom Lila was told was named Dodonna explained their strategy.

"The battle station is heavily shielded and carries a firepower greater than half the star fleet. It's defenses are designed around a direct large-scale assault. A small one-man fighter should be able to penetrate the outer defense."

The Gold attack group Leader stood. "pardon me for asking, but what good are snub fighters against that?"

"Well, the Empire doesn't consider a small, one-man fighter to be a threat, or they'd have a tighter defense. An analysis of the plans provided by Princess Leia has shown a weakness in the battle station." Artoo beeped quietly.

"The approach will be difficult. You will maneuver straight down this trench and skim the surface until you reach this point. The target is a small thermal exhaust point about two meters wide. The shaft leads to the reactor system. A direct hit will start a chain reaction which should destroy the system. The shaft is ray-shielded, so you'll have to use proton torpedoes."

"That's impossible, even for a computer," said Wedge Antilles.

"Use your eyes, then," retorted Lila.

"Man your ships! And may the Force be with you!" said Dodonna.

"Hey, only Jedi are allowed to say that!" grumbled Lila as the masses departed. On her way to the hangar, Luke made a last-ditch attempt to dissuade her. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Give it up, farmboy. I'm going."

Following everybody else, they ran into Han packing his reward. He was also doing a very good job of deliberately ignoring the activity around him. "So you got your reward and you're just leaving then?" asked Luke.

"Yes. You didn't think I'd be crazy enough to stay? Attacking that thing is not my idea of courage. Its more like . . . suicide." He turned to Lila. "Anyway, why aren't you coming? You have a score to settle with Jabba, too."

"For your information, my feud with Jabba is not one of those 'dead or alive' things. He wants me dead. He doesn't want some large amount of money to satisfy him, he wants my head. And just so you know" she poked him in the chest "Jabba is not likely to come looking into political affairs to find me. Here, I am as safe as I am ever going to be." Seeing that he was not going to change his mind, she shrugged and went to examine her X-wing.

Leia appeared out of nowhere. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, its Han. I guess I really thought he'd change his mind," said Luke.

"He has to follow his own path. No one else can choose it for him."

"Yeah," called Lila, "but it looks like his path is pretty much picked out." An officer approached her. "Kenobi, are you sure you can handle this ship?"

"Duh. Can you leave so I can get ready?"

An astrodroid was being placed on the wing of her X-wing. "This is R3," said the young Rebel installing it. "It'll be your astrodroid."

"Hello, R3." As Lila got into her ship, she heard the voice of Obi-Wan saying _Lila, let the Force guide you._ "I will," she said. "I will."

She fired up her engines. All around the hangar X-wings were taking off to fight the Empire. Lila followed them.

The voice of Red Leader came over the comlink. "All wings report in."

"Red Ten, standing by."

"Red Seven, standing by."

"Red Three, standing by."

"Red Six, standing by."

"Red Nine, standing by."

"Red Two, standing by."

"Red Five, standing by."

"Red Four, standing by." That was Lila.

"Lock S-foils in attack position." The wings of every ship unfolded to form the X for which they were named. "We're passing through the magnetic field, hold on!"

The Death Star loomed over them. Red Two, a man named Wedge, gasped. "Look at the size of that thing!"

Red Leader reprimanded him. "Cut the chatter, Red Two. Accelerate to attack speed!"

Green laser beams suddenly poured out of the Death Star. Luke angled his ship down toward the surface. "This is Red Five, I'm going in." Lila immediately followed him. "Red Four, right behind you."

"What?"

"I can't let you have all the fun!"

**Yeah . . . I'm sorry if the dialogue was a bit screwy, my internet was down and I had to run to the TV in the other room every two seconds.**

**Cowgirl4Christ: Thanks. I wasn't sure people would like it. And I don't want to die!**

**SwimAngel: good enough?**

**Hailey Elizabeth: well, the window of opportunity has closed for this movie, but I have a little something planned for the next one . . . **

**WWMTgirl: didn't you read the note? I said she WASN'T going to the Dark Side, but this is what would happen if she DID.**

**I estimate around two more chapters, then we will have reached the end!**

**Oh my god, school starts . . . holy crap . . . the day after tomorrow! And we still don't know who our Latin teacher is, since Magistra Gold's husband got transferred to D.C. As of late July, when our supply list got out, we still don't have one. We probably do by now.**


	9. Death Star Goes Boom!

**Well, that was quick. Today was the first day of school. HELL ON EARTH. **

**Disclaimer: Gee, what do you think?**

_Chapter 9: Death Star Goes Boom!_

Lila's eyesight was streaked with green as enemy fire from the Death Star erupted all around her. She spiritedly returned the laser beams, manipulating the controls of her X-wing as she followed Luke.

He had created a fireball by shooting something, but he apparently couldn't pull out in time. "Pull up, dammit! I do _not_ want your death on my conscience!" yelled Lila.

"Luke, pull up!" said Red Three, a man named Biggs who seemed to be one of Luke's friends from Tatooine. Lila barely made out the shape of Luke's ship emerging from the explosion. "Are you alright?"

"I got a little cooked, but I'm okay."

Red Leader's voice crackled over the headset. "Luke and Lila, tell me when you're going in."

"We're going in now . . ."

"Watch yourselves, there's a lot of fire coming from the right side of the deflection tower!"

"I'm on it!" Luke zoomed away. As the tower exploded into nothingness, a voice from the planet was broadcast to the X-wings. "Squad leaders, we've picked up a new group of signals. Enemy fighters coming your way."

Lila looked around. "My scope's negative, I don't see anything!"

"Pick up your visual scanning. With all this jamming they'll be on top of you before your scope can pick them up."

"Here they come!" Four TIE fighters came at them. "Biggs, you've picked one up! Watch it!" said Red Leader.

"I can't see it! Where is it?" Several lasers were fired at Biggs' ship, but they missed. "I can't shake him!"

"Hang on, I'm coming in," said Luke. While he went to go rescue Biggs, Lila was having troubles of her own. A TIE fighter was following her. "Shit . . . R3, can you do anything about that?" she asked the droid as a small burn hole appeared on her wing. "Crap! Crapcrapcrap, oh goddammit, why now?" she screamed as R3's head was blown away and her controls began shutting down. Cursing under her breath, she analyzed the damage: she could steer and shoot, but that was it. Deflector shields—gone. Astrodroid—gone. TIE fighter—still trailing her. Looking around, Lila noticed that Red Two, Wedge, was just watching the battle.

Red Leader's voice sounded. "Red Two! Make yourself useful and help Red Four!" Wedge quickly flew over and took care of the fighter in a matter of seconds. "Thank you so much," she said weakly. "Red Leader, I took some . . . well, a lot of . . . damage. All I can do is steer and fire, my deflector shields and astrodroid are gone. If I get hit, I'm dead."

"Stay out of the battle. Fire from a distance. We need the help."

"Understood."

"Watch it, Luke! Fighter above you, coming in!" Wedge had apparently gone on to help fight. Lila hovered above the Death Star, feeling completely and utterly useless. She also decided to shoot the TIE fighter following Luke. With Lila's and Wedge's combined efforts, a blazing white explosion successfully blinded everybody.

"This is Gold Leader. We're starting our attack run." Three Y-wing fighters flew along the trench as the Gold Team attempted to destroy the Death Star. "The exhaust port is marked and locked in! Switch power to front deflector screens."

"The guns! They've stopped!" said Gold Two.

"Stabilize your rear deflectors. Watch for enemy fighters!"

"They're coming in! Three marks at 210."

Three fighters in close formation were indeed speeding towards the Y-wings. In a mater of minutes Gold Two and Gold Leader were dead. Gold Five was stunned. "They came from behind . . . ." Two seconds later he went spiraling down towards the surface of the Death Star and exploded. Lila let out a shaky breath. Three men dead in as many minutes. Someone in that fighter was good.

"Okay, let's think about this rationally. If I shoot at them, they shoot at me. That is bad. I don not want them shooting at me, so I'll just stay here."

Red Leader's commands brought her out of her musings. "Red Group, this is Red Leader. Rendezvous at mark six point one. You too, Lila."

"Red Leader, this is Base One. Keep half your group out of range for the next run."

"Copy, Base One. Luke, take Red Two and Three. Lila . . ."

"I'm going," she said. "If I get hit, it's my problem, not yours."

"Alright. Luke, take Red Two Three and Four. Hold up here and wait for my signal."

Luke, Lila, Wedge and Biggs flew along the Death Star's surface. They sped down the trench.

Red Leader was almost at the exhaust port. He concentrated on his targeting computer as Red Ten was blasted out of existence. "Almost there . . . It's away!"

"It's a hit!" yelled Red Nine.

"Negative. It didn't go in, just impacted the surface," said Red Leader disappointedly. "I just lost my starboard engine. Get set for your attack run."

The TIE fighters fired; Red Leader was gone. "Biggs, Wedge, Lila, we're going in full throttle."

"Right with you, boss," said Wedge.

"Remind me why you're in charge?" asked Lila, not expecting a reply. She didn't get one.

"Luke, at that speed will you be able to pull out in time?" asked Biggs.

"It'll be just like beggar's canyon back home," said Luke confidently.

"We'll stay back far enough to cover you," said a not-very-reassured Biggs.

"I suppose its up to me to make sure none of you get killed," Lila said, resigned to her eternal role as babysitter.

"Watch yourself! Increase speed full throttle!"

"What about that tower?" asked Wedge.

"You worry about those fighters, I'll worry about the tower!"

"No, _I _worry about the fighters, _they_ worry about the tower, and _you_ worry about finding that exhaust port! I'm only here because you're all going to get yourselves killed!" retorted Lila.

The three TIE fighter ships closed in on them. The center ship fired, and scored a direct hit on Wedge. "I'm hit! I can't stay with you!"

"Get clear, Wedge. You cant do anything else back there," ordered Luke. Wedge pulled his ship away from the Death Star.

Biggs was worried. "Luke, they're coming in much faster this time. I can't hold them! Hurry up!"

Lila reached out with the Force and felt one of the enemy fighters preparing to fire at Biggs. She quickly intervened and fired. The fighter fired just as Lila destroyed it. the laser beam missed Biggs by half a foot. "Thanks, Lila."

"You owe me."

The three of them flew in the trench as fast as their engines would allow. Nevertheless, the TIE fighters were gaining.

Luke suddenly consulted Lila. "I swear I just heard Ben telling me to use the Force."

"Well then you'd better listen to him, dammit!"

A voice from the Rebel Base came over the headset. "Luke, you've switched off your targeting computer. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm alright."

A TIE fighter fired. Artoo's head became a jumbled mass of burnt wires.

Lila watched in terrified exhilaration as Luke approached the exhaust port. Just as he got in range, an enemy fighter prepared to fire at him, only to be shot at from apparently nowhere. One fighter exploded, the other spun into space. Lila looked around.

"Yahoo!" yelled a very familiar voice.

"Han Solo, I am going to KILL you!" shrieked Lila.

He ignored her. "You're all clear, kid, now lets blow this thing and go home!"

Luke smiled and fired the torpedoes.

They went straight down the exhaust port.

A very confused Lila and Biggs suddenly realized what was happening and got the hell away from the Death Star. Luke and Han followed.

For a moment, all was quiet.

Then the Death Star was reduced to rubble in an extremely bright and painful to watch explosion.

**Haha! That took FOREVER to write, but whatever.**

**Cowgirl4Christ: Hells yes!**

**jedimasterobi-wankenobi: soon enough?**

**I can't really think of anything else to say, except: One more chapter, then on to ESB!**


	10. Lila's Wearing A Dress?

**Well people, I am sorry to say that we have reached the end. This is so surreal . . . I've never finished a story before!**

**This chapter is pathetically short, but there isn't that much left. And I thought my chapters were to long!**

_Chapter 10: Lila's Wearing A Dress?_

"Now THAT is what I call an explosion!" yelled Lila.

"Great shot kid, that was one in a million!" said Han.

As they landed in the hangar bay on Yavin 4, everyone who had stayed on the moon came out cheering. Luke was immediately lost in the jumble of people. Lila stood off to the side as Luke and Han and Leia greeted each other.

Finally Leia approached her. They looked at each other awkwardly, and then Leia gripped her in a fierce hug. "Leia!" gasped Lila. "I might have survived the TIE fighters, but that doesn't mean you can kill me! I need air!" Leia released her, embarrassed. "Oh, come on, you know I'm kidding," said Lila, and they hugged each other again.

Lila marched up to Han. "You, mister, are in for it!" She could tell her warning was lost on the smuggler. She rolled her eyes. The he clapped her on the back and she went off to say hi to Luke.

"You do realize this signifies a big ceremony in which you get a large medal, right?" He seemed to consider this for a moment, then shrugged.

"Speaking of that," said Leia, appearing out of nowhere, "you get a large medal, too, Lila."

"Why? I didn't do anything."

"Jedi services to the Rebellion, I don't know, but whatever you did, you deserve a large medal!"

"But . . . but . . . but . . . no! This means I'd have to be part of a ceremony!"

"And what's wrong with that?" asked a confused Luke.

"I have to wear a dress!" wailed Lila.

Leia grinned evilly. "That, my dear, is exactly my plan." Han, Luke and Leia laughed as Lila pouted.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Lila entered the small antechamber where Luke, Han and Chewie were waiting. "Go ahead, point and laugh," she said glumly.

Luke stared. Han opened and closed his mouth a few times. Chewie barked.

Leia had helped Lila out by lending her a dress. She was wearing a floor-length midnight blue dress that hung off her shoulders. Her hair was in a bun, with two curled strands framing her face. The barest touches of pale blue eye shadow enhanced her dark blue eyes, and small traces of blush warmed her skin.

"You look . . . beautiful," stammered Luke.

"Who are you and what have you done with Lila?" asked Han.

"Don't get all mushy on me," warned Lila. She whipped out her lightsaber, which was concealed in a fold of her dress. "Or I might have to threaten you with this."

"There's the Lila we all know and love to argue with," sighed Han.

The door opened out of nowhere. Lila quickly hid her lightsaber and walked out into a throne room with Luke, Han and Chewbacca. As they walked down the aisle in the middle, it was almost possible to hear a thump as several hundred jaws dropped. _Is that Lila? And is she wearing a dress?_

Lila glared at them all, which soon confirmed that it was indeed Lila, and yes, she was wearing a dress. It also said quite clearly, I will hurt you. The fact that I am dressed up does not mean that you can try to make a move!

They reached the far end of the chamber. Leia was a vision in white as she smirked at Lila. Lila scowled.

Everyone kneeled as Leia presented them all with, as predicted, large medals. Lila stood along with the males next to her. As the Rebels cheered, Lila gave a small smile. They had destroyed the Death Star. Obi-Wan would have been proud.

_And I am proud, Lila. You have achieved so much. Now go smile and have fun at the celebration._

**THE END.**

**I'm almost crying. This is so weird, finishing a story . . . **

**SwimAngel: I thank you.**

**But this isn't the end, oh no. Keep your eyes open for _Silver Blade II: Across a Tear-Streaked Sky_! Coming to a computer near you!**


End file.
